


The Night in the Tent

by jollykittenbanana



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollykittenbanana/pseuds/jollykittenbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night when Blitz and Hearth shared a tent in Chapter 51 of Sword of Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night in the Tent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so lots of advice is appreciated! Idk is this okay?

Making my way back to the others was proving easier than expected. Tree travel didn’t always go to plan, as proven as of late, but this trip was going smoothly. Dropping into Jotunheim after delivering the earrings to my mother wasn’t too much of an ask, although all this climbing the World Tree was taking its toll on me. On us. Hearthstone had been getting more and more worn out lately, and I was worried for the guy.

I finally made my way into the right place to find my friends when I slipped on a branch and fell straight out of the pine tree I was in. Landing waist-deep in a pile of sludge, I held back a groan of disgust.

Just then, Hearthstone quickly got up and came to where I was, pulling me up and onto my feet. Our hands staying entwined just a second too long, and Magnus was watching.

“Thanks, buddy,” I said. “Stupid tree travel. Where-?”

“Is this a friend of yours?” A tall and muscular blond man sitting by the fire stood up, raised a fist. “Or should I-”

Magnus cut him off with, “No! I mean, yes, he’s a friend. Blitzen, Thor. Thor, Blitzen.”

Surprise overtook me and I could tell my face showed it. “ _The_ Thor?” I bowed, trying to be as respectful as possible, seeing as the God had been ready to pummel me a moment earlier. “Honoured. Seriously. Hi. Wow.” I blabbed.

As Thor started talking about attacking giants I couldn’t help but wonder: “What have you gotten us into?”

Not long after Thor had fallen asleep (snoring very, very loudly, might I add) Hearth decided he’d get some sleep. He made his way inside of the two man tent, and I made a mental note to make sure I was the other man in there for the night. It’d been far too long since the two of us had been able to sleep beside each other in relative privacy.

Magnus, Sam and I chatted around the fire for a while, recounting what we’d been up to since we got separated in Nidavellir. Remembering my mother’s voice when she’d reminded me how bad I was at making things, I suddenly felt like doing nothing more than crawling into the tent and cuddling up until morning. Manus and Sam tried to comfort me but it was a tough job at the moment.

“Without you, we never would’ve got this far.” Sam finished.

“You mean you wouldn’t have been kicked out of the Valkyries; Magnus wouldn’t have died; we wouldn’t have half the gods mad at us; fire giants and einherjar wouldn’t be out to kill us; and we wouldn’t be sitting in the wilderness of Jutonheim with a snoring god?” Self-loathing crashed down on me, once I’d gotten started, I could only think of more things to add, more reasons why it’d be better if I’d never been involved at all.

“Exactly, life is good.” Sam told me and her trying to cheer me up despite the circumstances was enough to draw a snort from me. Feeling Magnus’ eyes on me but not wanting to worry him, I decided it was time for bed.

“Yeah, okay. I’m going to sleep. I’ll need it if we’re going to storm a giant’s castle in the morning.”

With that I crawled to the opening entrance of the tent and peered in. Hearthstone was lying all over the place, taking up all the space. “Make some room, you tent hog!” I murmured, knowing that the elf couldn’t hear and wouldn’t be disturbed by my noise. Seeing his hands pulled up to his chest to keep warm, I decided my coat could be doing more elsewhere and draped it over Hearth’s body.

Lying down, I heard the conversation outside continue, but inside the walls of the tent I felt separated. I tried to lay down next to Hearthstone without disturbing him, but as I brought my head down onto my waiting arm, my knee bumped into his, and he opened his eyes.

“Sorry,” I mouthed, even as I thought that it was probably too dark for reading lips. The furrow that was barely visible between Hearth’s eyebrows told me as much. He pulled his hands out from under my coat and started signing but I couldn’t make out the moves in the dim light, either.

I wanted to tell Hearth that I loved him, that I’d missed him, that I was proud of him, that he should take better care of himself and many other things but words were impossible right now. Pulling the elf’s slightly taller form against myself, I decided to show him instead.

I slowly and gently brought my lips to his, just a touch, before pulling away. I placed butterfly kisses all over his face, his nose, his temples and his ears, anywhere I could reach. He was drifting asleep, but made the effort to pull himself closer still. Our legs entangled and I threw my arm around his waist. My eyes traced what I could make out of his smiling face and I felt proud.

Maybe I couldn’t build, couldn’t make things like the other dwarves could. Maybe I couldn’t save my father, couldn’t do anything to make my mother praise me, couldn’t protect Magnus well enough, couldn’t do a lot of things, really. But I could do this. I could hold Hearth and tell him it’d all be okay without words and make him smile that smile which made my stomach twist. I could make him sigh in happiness as he finally fell back asleep and I could be there when he woke up. I could make this elf who was so, _so_ special believe in himself and give him the courage to reach for his dreams.

I’d protect him. No matter what we’d face on this crazy quest we’d been dragged into, protecting him was the least I could do. I’d do anything to save him, just as I had when he first landed himself in Nidavellir.

I knew that I should be sleeping, or at least making a plan for tomorrow, but I was far too content just laying here, not thinking of anything but the broken and yet _happy_ elf in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
